


There Are Other Stories That Need To Be Told

by stellacadente



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: Fictober 2018 on Tumblr meant 31 new stories. They fell into a couple of related subjects, so I’m grouping them together and posting them as their own series. These are the stories that are NOT about my Sith Warrior.





	1. How Can I Trust You?

**_Alderaan_ **

Zavaa and Vector made their way to the hangar where her ship was docked.

Vector stopped suddenly as they entered.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“That is a magnificent ship! We have traveled on many types of vessels and never seen one such as this.”

_Of course you haven’t_ , she thought _. It’s a bespoke model and highly classified_. Which brought her mind around to another nagging topic they needed to discuss. Before she could even figure out how to proceed, however, Vector beat her to the point.

“Something is bothering you, Agent, and we doubt it involves your ship,” he said.

If it were anyone else, Zavaa would be suspicious. Did his bug abilities include reading minds? Or was he just a clever, seasoned diplomat? She had no reason to doubt Vector’s loyalty – to her, or to the Empire. But this had to be addressed, no matter how unpleasant.

“Vector, I’m concerned that whenever I’m talking to you, I’m blabbing secrets to an untold number of beings across the galaxy,” she said. “I’m happy to have you on my ship, but how can I trust you?”

Zavaa had read his service record. It was a shame; he’d been on track for a senior position with the diplomatic corps before he was sent under mysterious circumstances to contact the Killiks. There had been no order for him to become a Joiner, and yet, he had. And though he filed regular reports, he had not been called back to Dromund Kaas. Nor had he asked to go.

Still, he seemed genuinely devoted to the diplomatic service and his job. He’d shown promise as a young shadow diplomat, helping keep critical peace talks alive between rival factions on Begeren with quick thinking and compassion. The talks were considered a great success.

Rather than spend years in university, he was given the same crash course in how the diplomatic corps operated that was required of senior military officers and sent on to his next assignment with junior diplomatic standing.

And yet, he had figured out after a few short weeks together on Alderaan that Zavaa had little time for diplomatic niceties, and he avoided relying on them with her. She respected him for that. Now was the time to test just how connected the hive mind really was.

“The collective has always respected our devotion to our Imperial duties,” he said. “As Dawn Herald, we have retained more aspects of our individuality than is typical of Joiners. Thus, we are able to filter what does and does not permeate to the hive mind. Although there are limits.”

“Limits? Such as?”

“It is difficult to filter when there is great emotion, such as great fear, or great joy. But details of a briefing we can control.”

“Unless that briefing brings great fear, I would assume?” The natural line of questioning, as she’d never attended a briefing that brought her joy.

“Our conditioning as Dawn Herald gives us strength, which minimizes our fear,” he said. “Though it does not eliminate it entirely. We are sure you understand the value of fear under the proper circumstances.”

She had to admit, he had kept his cool during their entire mission on Alderaan. Whether it was that conditioning, or part of his human makeup, she couldn’t say. Though she believed him, she still found the whole scenario hard to process. “I hope that’s all true.”

He bowed slightly. “We would never lie to you, Agent. We are happy to step aside during more sensitive encounters or briefings. We are not here as another spy, but rather, as your protector and as a liaison with the Killiks when necessary.”

She just had to trust him, was the subtext of his statement. And that she knew to be true. And while part of her knew she could trust him, there would always be the cold, precise operative, never knowing where the next knife in her back was coming from.

She prayed it was never going to come from him.


	2. I Know How You Love to Play Games

The mission on Alderaan complete, Zavaa set the ship on auto-pilot and left the factotum droid on the bridge. It was time for a drink and a nice long nap.

So she was less than thrilled when Kaliyo cornered her in the galley.

“So, Zee, what are you going to do about the Bugboy?” she asked as she poured herself a tall glass of the same Alsakan bourbon Zavaa was drinking. The Thuls had been more than generous with their stockpiles and even if they hadn’t been, Zavaa would have availed herself of at least a case each of several of their best libations.

“He seems to be settling in although I’ve been instructed that he’s going to need a few days to wind up his diplomatic business,” Zavaa replied.

“You know full well that’s not what I mean.”

Zavaa took a long pull from her glass as though she wasn’t going to answer just to watch Kaliyo squirm. As savvy as they both were about worldly affairs, Zavaa could tell her friend had no idea how she was going to respond.

“He’s a good man, Kaliyo. Seems a little naïve and still getting back in contact with his humanity. I am literally going to give him time to settle in before …”

“Before you act on that mutual thirst?”

“Yes, Kaliyo, before I throw myself at a smart, sensitive, gorgeous man.”

Kaliyo let out a hearty laugh. “Well, that’s a new one. I know how you love to play games.”

She wasn’t wrong, but this time, Zavaa wondered how things would be if she just let them develop naturally.

Kaliyo drained her glass and patted Zavaa on the back. “Now that I’ve had a good laugh, it’s time for me to turn in. Sweet dreams!”

“That they will be,” Zavaa said. And she knew it to be true.


	3. But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

**_ From the memoirs of Jedi Master Kai-elana, opened upon her ascension into the Force, 25 ATC _ **

It’s always the strong ones who doubt. At least, that has been my experience.

It was lovely to hear from my former student, Dhavana Freemoon, upon her elevation to Barsen’thor. I have to admit, I had to research that term because it’s been many centuries since anyone has earned it. I am not surprised it was she who did.

There are some of us who remember her as Doubting Dhavana. I will not disparage her with the term “stubborn,” but she always challenged us, her instructors. When she was around, one could not simply state a fact without backing it up. It was good practice; I wish more people challenged Jedi precepts, especially now.

Her own Force powers scared her at first, but then again, when a 4 year old realizes they can hurl a rock so hard it dents durasteel, they have every right to be afraid. According to her parents, both scientists, she tried to hide her powers, but when she was 7, there was no longer any chance of keeping them secret, and they made the awful decision to send her to us.

But even once she got here, she never used them unless ordered to. It took a few attempts, but she finally told me that the Force was unknowable, and therefore, dangerous. Pretty serious stuff from a 7 year old.

“Why did this happen to me?” she asked. “My parents can’t do this. My grandparents can’t do this.”

Though I had my doubts – someone in her lineage had to be a powerful Force user – I explained that the Force is everywhere but that only a few can command it.

“But I command it to go away, and it doesn’t,” she said, nearly in tears.

“Dhavana, the Force isn’t something that comes and goes, it is always there. Around us. In all things, especially all living things,” I said.

“But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

Ah, perhaps we were onto something now. I had to remind myself, this is a youngling who’s been told she won’t be going home to see her family, that even once she is able to do so on her own, it is discouraged. It really is an awful choice, this detachment. We spend our entire careers as Jedi pretending we do not grieve over it. Perhaps one day, this will change.

“Does illness exist?” I asked her.

She stared at me for a moment, and then nodded.

“But we cannot see with our eyes the things that cause it most of the time.” I thought perhaps a science example might help.

“But then we get a microscope that gives us better eyes,” she said. “A good doctor can see it.”

OK, she’s on her way.

“Does Master Taor exist?” I asked her.

“Yes, of course he does!” I half expected her to slam her foot down, she was so adamant.

“Can you see him, right now?”

She shook her head at first, but then, she closed her eyes. And smiled.

“I can see him now. He’s eating in his office. Something purple.”

Now that was a surprise. A child so young, with the gift of Force sight.

But I could not betray my shock to her. She had to accept that the Force was real, that it could be utilized and manipulated like any tool. At this age, we give them the skills to use it, and later, the wisdom of when not to.

Before I could dispense my wisdom about this experience to her, she beat me to it.

“I get it now, Master. The Force is just a way to find new eyes.”

I shouldn’t have been, but I admit, I was stunned at her ability to understand.

This wasn’t the only time we had to go over this with her, however. She was always probing, questioning the whys and the hows of how the Force worked. She was probably 9 when she started asking questions even we could not answer, and it was tough to admit that to someone who comes up to your elbow.

I am overjoyed at her success. She will help to bring peace to the galaxy, of that I am certain.

I need no other proof than the look in the eyes of a 9 year old child.


	4. I Know You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one hurts.

**_ On Odessen _ **

So, the Commander just told me Dhavana’s decided to stay on Tatooine rather than joining the Alliance. She’s there, in a safe place, giving aid and healing to any and all who come her way.

That’s so like her. She was always the kindest soul I ever met. She took me in and kept me by her side even after learning what I carried inside me. If anything, that made her more determined to help. She earned the title Barsen’thor for her fearless desire to help as many people as possible.

No one can ever blame me for falling in love with her. Even she didn’t.

That sounds like some sad story but I’ll be honest with you, it wasn’t that at all. I knew Dhavana and I could never be together. It didn’t stop me – and I didn’t want it to. I can’t explain it much better than that, and I don’t even bother to try.

Even the day I let her know – after we’d been grilled by the Jedi Council over a relationship we weren’t even having – she took it pretty well.

“I told them, Dee. I told them about us.”

“I hope that means you told them the truth, Felix,” she said.

“I did. I said that we were colleagues. No suspicious relationship. That you hadn’t developed some illegal attachment to me.”

She gave me That Look. She might be able to call forth stones to smash her enemies, but nothing she did was as devastating as That Look.

Then she got a little sad. “Whereas I told them that their prurient thoughts were pathetic and bore no resemblance to what real attachments were.”

Now, by contrast, My Look was usually befuddlement when it came to Jedi rules and Force things.

She laughed when she saw it.

“I told them having you with me brought me joy. That I would be sad if you were gone. You wouldn’t believe how befuddled they were that we weren’t lovers.”

Well, there was that word. True, we weren’t physical. Can’t say I was happy about that but I had to respect her wishes on that regard.

“There is something I told them, Dee. Something I haven’t told you but that they had to hear.”

“And what’s that, Felix?”

“I love you, Dhavana.”

She smiled that sad smile of hers. “I know you do.”

That was it. That was the whole of the conversation. One of the Esh’kaa came to complain about something and we never resumed the discussion. I stayed with her until after the Eternal Empire attacked and I was called back to the Republic military and she to fight with the Grandmaster.

But that didn’t make me sad. Just the opposite. Because now I’ve found real love. I’m free from the Sith holocron and more than a little happy that the knowledge inside it is lost forever. Dr. O was disappointed, sure. But he got over it 10 minutes later when Yuun holoed in with some interesting discovery on Dantooine.

My beautiful Jedi taught me how to love. Hell, she taught me  ** _to_**  love. And I’ll always be grateful she did.


	5. You Shouldn’t Have Come Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my 'verse, Doc only stays with my Jedi Knight Gislaran for a short time, and they never have a romantic or physical relationship. This takes place after the events of The Shadow of Revan end on Yavin, and before the Eternal Empire attacks at the start of Knights of the Fallen Empire.

**_ On Ryloth  _ **

Gislaran had been here before, as a child. Maybe not in this particular spot, but on the run from an armed slaver ship? Yeah. From around the time she was born. Then she went to train with the Jedi and her family went into hiding. They disappeared. She nearly did, too. 

She was not at all like that little girl anymore. Not afraid, but also not officially a Jedi, either. She’d given Grandmaster Shan her notice once they got back to Coruscant after defeating Revan. She wasn’t going to fight in a pointless war anymore when her people needed her. 

Because if – no, when – the Sith Emperor re-appeared, she knew the Jedi would sit on their thumbs, whoever had them, and her only recourse would be to re-join with Scourge and his successor as the Wrath. 

When she was honest with herself, though, she had to admit she’d learned a lot of good things from the Jedi. One tidbit she kept had become her guiding principle: Do what’s right, and do not judge those who truly need your help.

She didn’t really blame the Jedi Council. It was just their fondness for inaction that she could not abide. The council dared not sanction her – she held too much sway among certain Republic military leaders, especially after the events on the Yavin moon  – but they would never recognize her as one of their own.

That was fine. She was Twi’lek. She would always be a Twi’lek from Ryloth. The Jedi could disappear, the council could dissolve itself, and she would still be a Twi’lek whose people suffered. She could never figure out why her superiors thought that fighting slavery equaled some kind of attachment she should avoid. She could fight slavers while controlling her anger. She could help people escape from camps without getting corrupted by the Dark Side.

Whatever that meant.

Even now, pinned down by a slaver’s armed shuttle in a fuel depot, protected from incineration only by the pilot’s knowledge they would blow themselves and the data she had stolen up if they fired, she wasn’t angry. She’d figure a way to get an angle so she could toss a lightsaber at the ship’s weapons and have it boomerang back to her without getting shot. Or igniting any of the 2,000 or so fuel cells and barrels stored here.

If only she had a distraction. She knew Kira and Rusk were back in the small, dust-covered pack of buildings that served as the nearest city. They would know by now that she hadn’t returned because something had gone wrong. The slaver’s ship had some kind of signal jammer, or at least something that was creating all kinds of interference and the pilot had certainly already sliced into her holo frequency.

“Ship = incoming!” T7 squawked. “Identity = concealed!”

Had Rusk found some way to track her down without detection? She hadn’t been able to raise him before realizing that, if she did, he’d be located and detained by the authorities. Fighter slavers or not, theft was still a crime here. And Rusk might not be able to tell a good story in a straight line in under three hours, but he was relentless in the pursuit of justice and he really did not like slavers.

“T7, I need to know who’s coming, little buddy. Keep trying.”

He beeped and buzzed and set to work.

But before he could make any headway, the incoming ship landed between Gislaran’s position and where the slaver was hovering. A single figure got out of the ship in full flight gear, including a helmet. Human, so it couldn’t be Rusk.

The figure took off the helmet, but stayed facing the slaver’s ship. Thick mop of black hair, barely combed … she thought it looked familiar but couldn’t place him …

Until he spoke. “Hey, pal! I was told I could refuel here. That a crime or something? Why don’t you just power down those guns and let me get what I paid for already?”

And in that moment, Gislaran knew the pilot would be sufficiently distracted, so she stood up from behind the barrels where she and T7 had taken cover. She took a half second to get her bearings, then tossed first one, then the other of her lightsabers. Each one neatly shaved off the blasters from the front of the ship.

Before they even returned to her, the newcomer tossed his helmet at the front of the ship. It immediately exploded. It didn’t do appreciable damage to the ship itself, but it must have been enough to convince the pilot that their quarry wasn’t worth any additional effort.

The ship elevated and flew off, away from the city.

“Hey, Jedi! How’d you like that little trick!”

“Doc? What are you doing here?” Gislaran shouted.

He came closer. “Ran into Rusk in town, said he was worried you hadn’t reported in. Planetary security has him and Kira in detention.”

“But they let you go?” That was the only scenario Gislaran could put together in her head at the moment.

“Hey, you can’t keep Doc Kimble down for long, beauti… I mean, Gislaran.”

She hadn’t seen him for months. He’d joined her crew after Balmorra but it wasn’t exactly a match made in paradise. He decided sometime later, with only a little prodding, to head to Taris at a sorely understaffed Republic military hospital. Stars only knew what he’d been up to since then.

“You shouldn’t have come here, I’m guessing. No matter why you’re here,” she said.

“Probably not. But let’s go break our friends out of jail and you can yell at me while we get this intel to the people it will help.” He gave her his standard, self-assured smile. Maybe a bit less cocky now. Maybe the war had changed him.

“Thanks, Doc.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for getting me to where I needed to be, Gislaran. And you can say out loud what you’re thinking, too.”

“So you’re a mind-reader now? You been huffing those Hutt chemicals?”

“Nah, I’m just sure putting up with the old me was probably some kind of Jedi trial.”

“I wouldn’t be that dramatic. But yeah, I needed to have more faith that people can actually change.”

“Welp, as far as that goes, then, I’m your man!”

She smiled. “Fair enough. Now, on the way back, I really want to hear what you did to get picked up by the authorities.”

Some things, at least, never changed.


	6. Some People Call This Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Mirialan Sith Inquisitor, who escaped the slave brothels of Nar Shaddaa to become Sith, and her pirate Andronikos.

Andronikos watched as Myroli entered the bridge, but he tried to make it look like he wasn’t watching. He had to be crazy, thinking that getting involved with a Sith in any way was a good idea. Sure, getting off that deep-fried sandpit of a planet was a good idea, but hitching a ride with a budding Sith lord?

He had to admit, the sex was hot. Not weird, not even kinky. Maybe a bit  _vigorous_  – but once they’d worn each other out, he had to admit it wasn’t what he was expecting. Or rather, fearing. He was expecting … well, he was glad to be here, alive and in one piece. Maybe those rumors were just that.

She came up to him, seated in the navigator’s chair, and kissed him on the neck, her teeth leaving just a bit of a trace along his skin as she pulled back and went to her seat in the captain’s chair.

“Hey, I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” he asked, not even turning around.  

“You might have mentioned it.”  _Stars, that voice of hers was so sexy_.

But he knew something was brewing here between them, something more than physical. He couldn’t keep what he was thinking to himself anymore. She was a woman worth taking risks for. “Well, I’m just gonna keep saying it. Even if you get sick of hearing it.”

She laughed, that slightly spooky, slightly naughty laugh of hers. “That would only happen if you didn’t mean it. And I can tell when someone means it.”

She didn’t explain that last bit, but she didn’t need to. She might not have told him everything about her past, but he had a few notions. He’d been around the galaxy a few times himself. 

He turned to face her then. “Good to know. Besides, I would never lie to you. I got what you call a strong sense of self-preservation.”

Myroli nodded. “Self-preservation, hmm? Some people call this wisdom.”

He stood up and went to her, taking her hands in his, a new sense of confidence rising inside him. “Then consider me a scholar of Sith emotions. And beauty.”

She brought his hands to her lips and kissed them. “You’re lucky I like flattery, Andronikos.”

Maybe he was growing wiser with age after all.


End file.
